nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOo
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOoOooOo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 13:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to remember how to type your username when you log in? :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) This is Wabba the I, right? http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Logboeken/Wabba_The_I 77topaz (talk) 20:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I thought that too. --OuWTB 21:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I must say, "Wabba the I" seems like a more convenient username. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree :P --OuWTB 21:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::New style, new Wabba. :P oOO...26xO...oOo (talk) 21:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright, it's very special, that's for sure :P --OuWTB 21:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The strangest username you've ever seen? And I created a template for my sign so I don't will "spam" some talk pages with my long name. oOO...26xO...oOo (talk) 21:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Nah, I've seen users with unreadible circles, supposed to be Burmese :P Well, it's still quite long in the editor :P --OuWTB 21:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Wait, you are Wabba the I? :o And I saw some user on another wiki with a signature of Maldivian text... :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Wabba, could you clean up the squads of Frisco Eagles and Deutsch-Lovian Football Club Frößt like you did for FC Villanova and Portland Timbers? 77topaz (talk) 20:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I see you saw it already on your other talk page. 77topaz (talk) 20:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I agree that OOOoooOoOOoooOOOooOoOooOOOo is the most takaviki name in Lovian history. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 20:56, November 5, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC)